1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air flow system designed to be used within a shoe or sock, and more specifically with an athletic shoe wherein the air flow is generated by the wearer of the shoe or sock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The human circulatory system is the basis for this invention that incorporates human anatomy, physiology and kinesiology. The concepts as to how the foot should function within a shoe are discussed versus how civilized man has succeeded in immobilizing the system. The evolution of the foot from a flexible organ characterized by powerful extrinsic muscles into a comparative rigid mechanism designed for locomotion has been partially successful. The functional grasping muscles are still present but reduced in size and subordinated to the structural demands required in providing propulsive leverage. Most babies are flatfooted when they begin to walk. The short plantar muscles gradually tighten up, the anterior and posterior tibialis muscles lift the inner border and are the development of the longitudinal arch. No one type of arch is considered normal and its height and shape are of no value in estimating the strengths or usefulness of the foot. The weight during walking is transmitted to the heads of all metatarsal bones, hence there is no such thing as a transverse arch in a loaded foot.
There is a lack of agreement in regards to when a foot is xe2x80x9cnormalxe2x80x9d. The feet of primitive people who did not wear shoes were extremely mobile. They appear almost flat when weight in a relaxed state, but become highly arched in action. Such feet may tire easily under prolonged standing, but their functional capabilities are indicated by the fact that they are said to be frequently seen in runners and ballet dancers. The feet of most civilized men, however, are characterized by a pronounced longitudinal arch, which is not depressed during weight bearing nor raised during action. The static condition is attributed to the fact that modern shoes place the foot in a splint, the ligament shorten, the joint capsules contract, adhesion forms and the arch becomes relatively rigid.
The prior art addresses the use of fluid mediums in the construction of shoes. For purposes of simplicity, the type of shoe (sneaker, athletic etc.) will not be specifically cited. Many prior art patents utilize a fluid to cool the shoe, while others use fluids to cushion the pounding caused by walking and running. U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,310 issued to Schoesler on Jul. 25, 2000 discloses a fluid filled insole with flow passages matched to the anatomical structure of the foot. U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,086 issued to Vindriis on Nov. 9, 1999, teaches of an insole to provide relief of both shocks and also to provide a massaging effect.
A U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,914 issued to Cintron on Oct. 14, 1997, discloses a removable foot bed which circulates air and utilizes a pump activated by the user striking down on it with his heel. Another example of a shoe utilizing a pump to actuate the flow of a fluid therein is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,332, issued to Lain on Sep. 14, 1999.
An article of footwear demonstrating multiple fluid containing devices is shown in the Rudy U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,149 issued on Dec. 12, 2000.
The present invention is designed to free the foot of immobility and rigidity. Designed to allow the foot to return to a relaxed state as well as allowing the formation of the longitudinal arch in an action state. Every person""s arch is different yet today""s shoes have a fixed arch support which in a way provide a mechanical support for a foot in a constant action state and not allowing for a relaxation phase. The present invention will provide the benefits of a primitive foot in function without the foot fatigue, which sets in a fixed, rigid, and immobile system. The present invention aids in the development and maintenance of muscle groups required in the act of walking and running. Evolutionary change is a demand change, we are interfering and altering evolution by changing the functional aspects of our osteo-ligamentous-muscular system. Instead of helping we are providing anatomical and physiological changes and with consequences of tired feet, knee problems, lower back problems, postural problems etc.
The foot is a very complex entity. The bones, ligaments, tendons and muscles working together with the leg muscles are a vital consideration in the design of the shoe of the present invention. The present invention is designed as to not limit these elements in function nor immobilize them. Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are obviated by the present invention which provides for an air flow system in which the shoe does not provide a single arch support, but provides a system whereby each individual may have the ability to create his/her own arch support depending on the person""s own shape, size and walking habits.
More particularly, the present invention is comprised of a design system based upon the function of the human heart. The system having a heart pump whereby arteries lead the air away from the pump to provide support for the foot and subsequently veins return the air.
An object of the present invention is to provide a shoe support system wherein the pumping action is controlled by the foot in motion.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system whereby each individual""s own unique foot and stride create the arch support best for him.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a shoe system based on a study of man""s evolutionary approach to walking and running. The present invention""s object being the creation of a shoe that would provide benefits to the user without foot fatigue which is created with a fixed, rigid and immobile system.
Yet another object of the invention is the pressure sensitive sieve plate located on the upper heel of the shoe, the plate providing air on demand to a closed and open system.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a shoe wherein the volume and rate of air flow is dependent on the user.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cooling system for the feet.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to allow muscles, ligaments and bones the freedom of expression without restrictions, limitations in movement and function.